Verrückt
Verrückt (German for "crazy" or "insane," but known mainly as the Zombie Asylum), originally released as Zombie Verrückt, is one of the maps available in the first C''all of Duty: World at War'''' map pack, as well as the Hardened and Prestige editions of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the second installment of the Nazi Zombies minigame from World at War, and takes place in the Wittenau Sanitorium, located in Berlin, Germany. The map features four vending machines that provide four different Perks: #Speed Cola, which allows the player to reload their weapon faster, as well as allowing them to board up the windows somewhat faster. Based off of the multiplayer perk, Sleight of Hand. Speed Cola is the most expensive perk, at the price of 3000 points. #Juggernog, which gives players more health, allowing them to survive up to 5 hits from the Zombies as opposed to the 2 or 3 without Juggernog. Based off of the multiplayer perk, Juggernaut. Juggernog is the second-most expensive perk, at the price of 2500 points. #Double Tap Root Beer, which increases the rate of fire on the player's weapons by 33%. Based off of the multiplayer perk, Double Tap. Double Tap Root Beer costs 2000 points. #Quick Revive, which allows the player to revive teammates two times faster than they would without the perk. Based somewhat off of the multiplayer perk, Second Chance. Quick Revive is the least-expensive perk, at the price of 1500 points. The map also features a trap for the Zombies, the Electro-Shock Defenses. They are electric barriers that kill zombies, allowing for some time to reload and regroup. They are activated for a price of 1000 points. In order to obtain the perks and utilize the electric barriers, however, players must make their way to a room on the opposite side of the map that contains a switch that, once activated, will activate the power. A trailer was unveiled shortly before the downloadable content package containing Verrückt was released.http://www.callofduty.com/intel/205 There is an Easter Egg/theme song for this map. It is called Lullaby for a Dead Man, and it is sung by Elena Siegman. Verrückt was later released on iPod touch and iPhone on February 11, 2010. Verrückt, along with the other three Nazi Zombie maps, appears in the hardened and prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Gameplay Verrückt is much larger than its predecessor, Nacht der Untoten, having about 8 more rooms and two spawn points but it has short corridors and is mainly close quarters. The map is almost perfectly symmetrical, with each side having two perk vending machines and balconies. The Power Room is also at the far end of the map, making players cross the entire map to turn on the power. Unusual Map Features This asylum appears to have been the site of brain surgery or dentistry. A chair in the German starting area seemingly indicates this. Crouching and using the 'reload' button on the chair triggers the sound of a drill, followed by a man screaming. There are blood stains on the walls and floor that seem to indicate that it was done brutally or carelessly, if not both. Inside of the kitchen, which is initially accessed by the people in the American half of the building, there is writing on the wall. Written on the wall are strange symbols and what appears to be a headless man drawn in blood. On the American side of the map, there is also a white, tiled room in which there is a table covered in blood with a knife sticking out of it. When the player enters this room, the laugh of a little girl can be heard, possibly that of Samantha. Once all the rooms are open, a scream or a laugh will be heard. Rooms In multiplayer, the players spawn in two 'faction' areas separated by a door powered by electricity, which can only be opened once the electricity is restored. These 'faction' areas show the symmetrical quality of Verrückt: One area has American weaponry available, and the other has German weaponry. The guns are organized so that each German/American weapon has a counterpart in the corresponding rooms (e.g. a bolt-action rifle and a semi-automatic rifle can be obtained from the starting room, and an SMG and a shotgun can be attained in the second room). The weapons have an interesting technicality: all the corresponding weapons have smaller magazines for ammo in the American area than in the German area, except in the case between the Kar98k and the Springfield. The Springfield has the same magazine size as the Kar98k, but is much weaker and has harder sights to aim with than those of the Kar98k, although this is only a matter of preference. A rule applies to the 'seperated spawning' system of this map: If someone plays the map solo, he will randomly spawn in one of the two areas. The same applies to 2-player, online and offline. If there are three players, then two will be in a room together, and the third player will be alone in the other. Therefore, having three players is the most challenging way to play without the power on because if the person who is alone in a room is downed, no one can revive them. If there are four players, then two spawn to each room. All parts of the electric door, including the window, are bulletproof, so the player cannot shoot at an enemy zombie through the door. Interestingly enough, there is a point that grenades can be thrown through in both starting room to help out teammates. Windows can be shot through, while walls require visual openings to shoot through. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked. Left Spawn Room: *Mystery Box spawn point *Contains Juggernog vending machine, offline spawning point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony: 1000 points Left Balcony: *Contains Double Tap Root Beer vending machine and electro-shock defenses *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty x2, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlocks: Left Upstairs: 750 Points *Mystery Box spawn point Left Upstairs: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: STG-44, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Power Room: 1000 points Right Spawn Room: *Contains Quick Revive vending machine *Openings: 3 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield *Unlocks: Right Hallway: 750 points, Right Back Room: 750 points Right Back Room: *Can be able to shoot to Right Hallway *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR + Bipod Right Hallway: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson, Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony: 1000 points Right Balcony: *Electro-shock defenses *Weapons: BAR + Bipod, Bouncing Betty x2, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs: 750 points Right Upstairs: *Contains a Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Unlocks: Kitchen Kitchen: *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Weapons: none *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room: *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Unlocks: Perk Vendors, electronic door at spawn points, and electro-shock defenses. Zombie Behavior This map's zombies are smarter, faster and more aggressive than their Nacht der Untoten predecessors. Crawling zombies ("crawlers") are sometimes faster than the walking zombies, and they are much faster than they were on Nacht der Untoten (approximately three times as fast), to the point that in middle to later rounds, a grenade must usually be aimed rather precisely to get a slow crawler. Zombie attacks can "down" a player after getting hit only once or twice without Juggernog. They have acquired the ability to attack through the barricades and will climb through them if there are a few planks missing. They also have voices, so they will scream or yell. Early on, some of the zombies are seen marching to the windows in a Nazi "goose-step," as if they are marching with an army. If the player looks closely at the zombies, they may see surgical marks on that zombie's head. Their heads seem to be stapled together. They may have possibly died during a surgery and were buried in the courtyard. They also gain strength twice as fast as on Nacht der Untoten, so round 1 on Verrückt (at least) seems to be the same as round 2 in Nacht der Untoten, and so on. When standing outside of the windows, a zombie may stop moving for a second and they may start looking up, clutching their head as it shakes violently, so they may be possibly in denial of the fact that they are dead. The Power Switch Room The room that contains the power switch is located on the second floor, across the complex from both spawn points. The room is accessed after unlocking three rooms on the left spawn point and five rooms on the right spawn point. The electricity is restored by activating the power switch across from the generator in the room. Once the electricity is restored, the door separating the left and right spawn points is unlocked. In addition, the electro-shock barriers on the balconies can also be activated, and players can purchase the perks through the "Perk-a-cola" vending machines. The electric barriers will electrocute any zombies that pass though them; however, the player should be aware that there is a delay of roughly one second between the zombie walking through the barrier and the zombie actually being killed by the barrier. The player should note that the barriers are also very dangerous to the players, as any player that touches one while it is active will automatically be downed, unless they have Juggernog, in which case the player can take 3 hits from the electricity without being downed. They can be revived, but unless the barrier shuts down or a zombie pushes that player away, they would just be downed again. It is possible to continuously revive a player in this situation, but it will drastically increase their downed statistic and drain out their points. Also, any players who are not already on either of the balconies when the barriers are activated will be trapped inside until the power runs out, on penalty of being downed unless they've got Juggernog. With Juggernog, they could safely sprint across the barrier. As stated earlier, there is also a delay of roughly one second between a zombie passing through a barrier and its death by said barrier. This should not be a problem, though, as long as the players keep their distance from the barrier. Also, it costs 1000 points to activate an electric barrier, and they do not last for a very long portion of the round (unless the player is on solo). The player doesn't receive points when a zombie is killed by the electric barrier, so while at this point in the game, the player should be pretty rich in points, they still have to activate the barriers many times per round, and will probably run out of points very quickly. It is recommended that, while it may seem like a waste of precious ammo, before a zombie can run into the electric barrier, the player should shoot at it just for the sake of keeping his points. Likewise, the player can knife a zombie quickly right after they come through the barrier, although this is somewhat risky. Sound Effects See Verrückt/Quotes. The playable Marine characters have voices on this map. Additionally, the zombies have quotes, but there dialogues come across mostly as random screams, shouts, moaning, and groaning and other noises. Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one time (purchase) weapon for 1000 points, but two more are received at the beginning of each round (and through Max Ammo powerup in the Black Ops version), and previously placed mines remain. The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, M1897 Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44, M1 Garand, and the BAR are able to be the chalk drawings. If the gun is already equipped, ammo can be purchased for half the price of the gun. The American side is at a slight disadvantage, as every weapon has a smaller magazine than its German counterpart. This excludes the Springfield, though the Springfield is weaker than the Kar98K (not to mention the fact that you need to open 2 more doors to reach the power room). The Mystery Box The Mystery Box in Verrückt is different from the Mystery Box in Nacht der Untoten. The odds of getting a very good weapon are quite slim in the early rounds, but get better as the player makes progress. As a new feature to the map, the player receive a Teddy Bear from the box after several uses. Once this happens, the box floats into the air and disappears. It will then spawn to another location in the map. In the World at War ''version, it will only spawn to a room that has already been opened. In the ''Black Ops version, it can spawn in any room, also the ones that are not yet opened. Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the mystery box. Weapons without a price shown are received randomly from the mystery box (950 points) and extra ammo can only be received via ammo pickup, and new weapons have been added to the Random Box, namely, the PPSh-41 is now available at the Mystery Box. Starting Weapons *Colt M1911 *Knife *Stielhandgranate x2 (more are able for purchase, at the price of 250 for 4/2 per round) Off-Wall Weapons *Springfield - Located in the right spawn room. *Kar98k - Located in the left spawn room. *M1 Garand - Located in the right spawn room. *Gewehr 43 - Located in the left spawn room. *MP40 - Located on the left balcony. *Double-Barreled Shotgun - Located on the left balcony. *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun - Located on the right side of upstairs. *STG-44 - Located on the left side of upstairs. *Thompson - Located in the right hallway. *M1897 Trench Gun - Located on the left side of upstairs. *BAR - Located in the right back room. *Stielhandgranate - Located in the left spawn room and the left balcony. *Bouncing Betty - Located on the left balcony. Mystery Box Weapons Call of Duty: World at War: *PPSh-41 *Deployable MG42 *Deployable Browning M1919 *Deployable FG42 *Ray Gun *PTRS-41 *M1 Garand w/ Rifle Grenade *Panzerschreck *.357 Magnum *Molotov Cocktail *M1A1 Carbine *M2 Flamethrower Call of Duty: Black Ops: ''Call of Duty: Black Ops:http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shi_No_Numa&action=edit&section=15Edit *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Raygun *Winter's Howl Cheats Only (Only on PC) *Holy Pistol *Default Weapon *BRAAAINS... *Walther P38 *Nambu *Mosin-Nagant *Tokarev TT-33 *Sticky grenade *Smoke grenade *Tabun Gas grenade Strategy See: ''Verruckt/Strategies. Verrückt in Call of Duty: Black Ops Verrückt is available in the Prestige and Hardened Editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The Cold War era weapons can be accessed from the Mystery Box. One small change is that the Springfield has been replaced by the Kar98k. A new Wonder Weapon, the Winter's Howl, is now available in the Mystery Box. The zombies that were exclusive to this map in World at War that ran faster than the player, as if the zombie were sprinting, have been removed to decrease the difficulty making it a little easier to get to the higher rounds. They also have been known to go to windows far from the player making waves longer. In the World at War version of Verrückt, radios could be found in the map, but were not interactive. In Black Ops, however, at least one is. It is located on a desk, visible from a window on the balcony of the 'American' side of the map. When shot, it will play various music from the campaign. It can be seen here. Also the window that doesn't spawn zombies near the Speed Cola spawns zombies now even if the players didn't open the door to the left of Speed Cola. thumb|right|300px|A playthrough of Verrückt Trivia See Verrückt/Trivia. Glitches and Easter Eggs * In one of the trailers, only three Marines were present. Also in a vbush document it was said Dempsey was sent in with a squad of Marines to contain the outbreak. With this said, one could say that Dempsey jumped ship and followed Richtofen to Shi No Numa, leaving the three Marines to fend for themselves and contain it or that in the storyline there were only three marines and the fourth is only there for the purpose of making gameplay easier. *In the German spawn point, go prone in front of the grenades and move as far up to the wall as possible. Crouch, then stand and look straight up and to the right. This glitch was patched as of April 10, 2009. *The fastest zombie type of the entire Nazi Zombies series debuted on this map. They seem to sprint after players. However, the sprinting zombies were removed from the Black Ops version of the map to decrease the difficulty. *There is a glitch in the AI where if a zombie spawns downstairs then all of the players go upstairs, the zombie(s) will break down the barrier and stand outside until a player gets close enough to them. *There is a glitch that allows the player to carry more than two weapons: #The player needs at least two weapons, one Bouncing Betty (if the player has two, one must be put down), enough points to buy a weapon of his choice, and enough points to buy a perk. #Go up to a Perk-a-Cola machine. #Place the Betty on the ground and immediately buy the perk while he does not see the player's hand. If you buy the perk before your weapon name appears, you bought it too early. #After drinking the perk-a-cola the player will notice that he will not be carrying anything. Do not press the switch weapons button. Use this opportunity to buy a new weapon. If the player is using Quick Revive or Juggernog it is a good idea to buy one of the nearby bolt action rifles as they only cost 200 points and allows him to defend himself with another weapon whilst going to get the weapon he wants. It also means the player can't get that particular rifle from the Mystery box. #The player will now have his recently purchased weapon (which can be traded for a better one like normal) and the two other weapons he initially had. #Repeat for every Perk-a-Cola vending machine to become a walking armory. #Remember, once the player is downed he loses his perks, and the process can be repeated all over again. *This weapon glitch is very useful, as running out of ammo is a very common problem in later levels. *If a players buys a weapon while carrying a Bouncing Betty (in the hand), the player will now permanently carry that one weapon until the game ends. It can still be traded. This glitch could be useful if the player would like a challenge. *Another multiple weapons glitch is to buy Bouncing Betties, and randomly place one. Then have another player down themselves with a grenade, making sure that they are facing the opposite direction as the player. Then pull RT/press R1 to place the player's second Betty on the downed teammates head and when the Betty hits the ground begin holding X/use button when the player's teammate is revived the player's hands should be empty and the player should be able to buy another weapon. This provides a much cheaper alternative to the Perk-a-Cola method. *There is also a confusion glitch that causes the zombies to run to a corner. Confirmed with 3 players on the PS3. #Open the doors to the speed cola. Note that you shoudn't open the door to the kitchen or the glitch won't work. All three players must go to the chair in the corner right next to the Speed Cola. #Have one person stand on the side of the chair closest to the grenades. Have another player squeeze against the other side of the chair and the last player right up against him. #Have the third player frequently check the window around the corner of the doorway. Note, that if this is done right, the zombies will run to the corner on the far end and "push" on the wall. Occasionally a zombie will try to run at the players but won't make it far as it will be pulled back to the corner. *When the player goes upstairs on the German side, go to the toilet on the far left and press the "use" key three times and the song "Lullaby for a Dead Man" will play. *On the German side, in the starting room, there is a dentist's chair. If the action button is pressed up to the chair, you will hear a drill and a man screaming. *If using the dentist chair on the I-phone you get a achievement/trophy for it. *There are lots of writings on the walls on the room with the Sawed Off Shotgun and Speed Cola and in the kitchen right next to that room. There are dates, tally marks, and pictures, all of which are drawn in blood. The dates refer to the Tunguska event, which is related to the Nazi Zombies story. *As with the rest of the Nazi Zombie maps, after the player dies, when the music stops, repeatedly tapping the Y or Triangle button will make his character spawn in the third person view. *If the player shoots the Panzerschrek into the center fountain, the whole outside of the asylum will be submerged in water. *If the player no-clips out of the map, and walks around, he can jump in a river. This will cause the player to fall and go back to round 1. There are also weapons (all of the deployable weapons) lined up outside the map. *If the player crouches next to the open crematory oven, he can hear a man, a women and a baby crying. Players can only hear them one at a time. Easiest to hear in early rounds. This is an example of Ghosts. *In the Mystery Box starting room, if the player crouches next to all of the electrical equipment, he can hear numbers. These numbers have been claimed to be: 4 8 15 16 23 42. Henceforth, it is considered a reference to the popular TV show, Lost. *If the player flies through the Quick Revive machine and underground with the noclip cheat, there will be 12 usable deployed machine guns (BAR, MG42, FG42, Browning M1919). There is also an MG42 in the fountain. *There is a glitch on the iPhone and iPod touch versions of this map which enables the player to travel outside the maps walls. *If the player stays near the rubble by one of the entrances to the generator room long enough, they may hear the same voice from the radio Easter egg in Shi No Numa say, "Push, push, push, just keep pushing!" *If a player spawns on the German side, have him proceed upstairs. Once upstairs, have him face down the hallway, with the Double Tap machine in view. Across from where the player can purchase the MP-40 off the wall, there is a corner. Once assured he is in the corner far as he can, have him down/kill himself with a grenade. Let him die, because it can ruin the glitch if someone revives him. Once the player who died spawns, head upstairs to the same hallway where the one player died. Have the person who didn't die go and cover the window, and the person who did die, have him run and crouch into the corner of the Double-Tap machine(where the left side of the machine touches the wall). The player must ensure that everyone (including the 2 other teammates on the other side of the door) stay behind the Double Tap machine (Behind as in on the power generator half, not the spawn point half. When the player's other 2 teammates want to re-unite, have them come to the player's side when there are few zombies or a crawler. Also, ensure that the person in the glitch(person who died and is now at double tap machine) does not move, otherwise this will un-glitch it and zombies will attack (all zombies at the top of the staircase will attack even if the player returns into corner, after that, if they are in the corner, zombies will return to glitching). If done correctly, the player should have a highly successful barrier glitch and will be able to make it to a high level. Do not open the door in the double tap hallway that leads to the power room, as zombies will then come from 3 directions, rather than 2. *When used in conjunction, the multiple weapons glitch and the glitch mentioned above provide a stable and extremely effective camping strategy. *This map is seen in the loading screen of Kino Der Toten, the middle-top picture. *If the player is on the German side, they must purchase all the doors up until the Speed Cola room. Then, the players must make a crawler. One person must down himself with a grenade on the front side of the kitchen counter (look forward from the Speed Cola machine into the kitchen). Let the downed player die. Once dead, the living player must kill the crawler. When the round restarts, the respawned player should hit the box with the little time they have, then report back to Speed Cola. The player that died must crouch directly under the purchasable grenades, and the player(s) that lived must stay in the room behind Speed Cola. All the zombies will go over to the area in which the player died. The zombies will stay there, unless the player(s) exit the room, or the other player moves from below the grenades. *this is the second map to not have a pack a punch machine Quotes References ru:Verrückt Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 1 Category:Map Packs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops